Cause It's Killing me!
by fragilepixie
Summary: Alice Cullen was fond of Jasper Hale. Though they only saw each other once, Alice was pretty much in love with him. "Maybe i can't call it being devoted rather being in love..." All-Human
1. Prologue

**ALICE'S POV**

The memory still lives on... When the two of us met, it's unforgettable... It's not really as sweet as the first time Romeo And Juliet saw each other but it's more like a... Uhhmmm, I can't really describe it because it's not sweet though it's not actually akward. We just smiled when our eyes first met, it's like we're destined to be together but in case you don't know, already... Life isn't fair so we never met again. He's honey blonde hair is perfect, match it with his angelic face... There is no girl in town who will never grow fond of him. He's like miracle... So i know, i'm over reacting but you see I'm pretty much devoted, though maybe i can't call it being devoted rather being in love. I can't erase his face in my dreams. Sometimes, my friends and even my family thinks I'm going crazy. I'm always spacing out as they say it. It's not normal for me to be like this but when the first time our eyes met, there is something... Ther is definitely something! You can call me a paranoid but I'm in love as hell, Jesus know it!


	2. Rock and Roll Baby!

**ALICE'S POV**

The clouds parted as i watched it. The weather, it looks lovely. The sun is just perfect. I can't seem to find a hole to be gloomy today. I was in the terrace of our house still spacing out... Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie, which i've actually never met, is going to have their engagement party today. Yes, i've never met her but as i look at her picture... She's too perfect for my brother. You know... Well, i don't hate Emmett but he's not good enough. He's like a teddy bear, yes... That's one good factor though he is sometimes a sarcastic human being. He keeps teasing me... That i'm still single at the age of 17... Yeah right! Though he got a point there. But he should think that i was hurt! OH! Enough of this stuff with Emmett. Holy! I'm going to be late! I came crashing to the door to my room. I put some simple dress i have, i don't really like the attention that much. It's a pink dress with white polka dots and a white ribbon across the waist. I wore the necklace Esme gave to me... I grabbed my pouch and went to Esme in the living room.

"Oh My... You look lovely, Alice!" Esme said hugging me tightly. "Thanks." It's the only thing i could say you know.  
"So... Are you ready to go? Oh by the way, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett already went..." she said before i could ask. Am i really that easy to read?  
"Yeah sure... But I never really met... Rosalie. I doubt that she will like me..." i said with a sigh. "Dear... You look lovely. She will like you anyways..." she said with enthusiasm.

I nodded and went outside to get a taxi. We instructed the driver to the said reception. We arrived at a very huge restaurant. Yeah, it's great... Oh My God! It's not freaking huge! It's enormous. It's... I can't describe it, but it's bigger than huge! It's like a palace. So Rosalie's family is rich... Nice! Good pick Emmett! I know now; i highly doubt that she will like me! She's like a princess. As we entered the enormous reception, i saw her... She look stunning. She then headed towards us when she laid her eyes on Esme. "Esme... Thanks for coming, i thought you'll never arrive. We keep waiting for you... It's really gre--- Oh, and who is this cute little girl?!" she said. What the! She just called me a little girl! It's quite insulting you know. I know my height is just 4'10... But calling me a little girl... Well, she also called me cute... Stop it Alice! Compose yourself!  
I gave her a beaming smile and introduced myself. "I'm Alice... I'm Emmett's sister. Nice to meet you Rosalie." she gave me a hug. Whow. I never saw that coming. "Nice to finally meet you Alice. Emmett... He keeps talking about how a great sister you are! I hope we can get along well... Oh i need to go now... Emmett's waiting for me. See you!" she said. She kissed both of us then went. "Told you, she will like you!" Esme whispered. I gave her a pleased smile.

The party was great. It's already past 6:00 pm. Then Rosalie's family gathered at the entrance and also my family. I wonder who that is... Then i saw him. Again! I think i'm gonna pass out. He was greeted by his and my family... And no matter how i look at it, i can't doubt the fact that he was Rosalie's brother! I keep begging my knees not to fall. He is right in front of me!

"Hi..." he said. I just stared at him for disbelief that he just talked to me! I can't find the right words to say so i just smiled at him. Luckily he smiled back. "So, you're my sister-in-law right? I never heard much of you and it's the first time i met you... So mind if we talk for a little bit?" he said with tenderness in his voice. I nodded not knowing what to do. I can't believe this is happening! This has got to be a very VERY unbelieveable dream!

* * *

**Okay... So i can't really update that much so i'll try to finish Chapter 3 today... It's frustrating... Writing 3 chapters in one restless day... Though it's fine... I think it's gonna be worth it!**

**[a/n: Thanks for the ones who Reviewed! I owe you for making my day better... And to others... Please don't forget to Review... And thanks for reading... I know it's a senseless chapter though...;)]**


	3. I got no EXCUSE!

**JASPER'S POV**

She is definitely one of a kind. It's like I've met her before... But i just can't remember. She agreed to talk to me and gave me a smile. Obviously, she just took my breath away. I decided to walk with her in the garden, though she seem afraid... Am i really that scary? I intend to ask her why but the words always escapes... What's wrong with me?

"Uhhmmm... By the way, I'm Alice..." she said with fear in her voice. "Oh... I see, I'm Jasper... Jasper Hale. So... I was wondering, have we met before? You seemed familiar... Very familiar." I said. I can see the shock through her eyes. Nice one Jasper. That ought to do. She's going to be so awkward! What have you done? "Yes... We have met before. One time in September... I guess, but i doubt that you really remembered." she said quite embarassed.

Hell, of course! She's the one with the... With the spiky dark brown hair i bumped into. But, how it's been so long? Her hair grew like, what... 5 inches long? She looks slightly different. If only i haven't been transferred to Europe... I would be... Oh stop Jasper! You'll never gonna get her. She had a boyfriend... Well, that's just a guess. Then my tongue slipped. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Oh crap. Her eyes suddenly met mine. "No. I don't have and i never had a boyfriend since i was born. Luckily for me i survived. " she said while letting out a small laugh. Pheeww... I guess that question brought a little moment for us.

"So, Do you like... Uhhmmm... Do you like Rosalie? Do you like my family? And... do you like me? Well, i mean is that uhhmmm... Like a family in-law or something?" I said. That's not a good question. I saw her eyes widen. "Ah. Of course i do." I can feel that her mood is changed. I like it that way. I don't like when she's all nervous and everything. So we walked through the garden and ended up below an oak tree... There we stood as we watch the moonlight together. She's beautiful. There is something about her that made me smile even though without her trying.

I tried to control myself. I tried! But it just happens that i didn't try enough. Without having sense on what i was doing, I pulled her hand and i ended up hugging her. It was great because she didn't refused. I felt a shock yet i felt her lips curved into a smile. I was happy with this. Having her in my arms. Though she can't be mine. I pulled back to the hug and she was still demanding. I can't sense this feeling of mine. But when i saw her eyes. I felt Love. I felt Joy. I felt Hope.

And here i go again. I stared in her beautiful blue eyes and i moved closer. I was tall and she was short. I pulled her closer. I carried her like a teddy bear in my arms. And you don't know how stupid i'am. I suddenly kissed her by any means. She's startled and pulled away, though i was the stupid one. I tried again. And now, she's kissing me back. She made me feel that i was the happiest man alive. And yes... I finally fell in love with her...

* * *

**Yes! Chapter 3! horaayyy! I'm busy right now and i can't believe it! I've finished 3 chapters in a row! I've been really busy this past few months. So before i go... I tell you that i only update on this days... [Wed.-Sun.] But i'm still not sure. So uhhmmm... Hope you like this Chapter. It's in Jasper's POV this time.**

**I'll update soon. I promise!  
**

**Please don't forget to Review! I appreciate all of them!**

**;]**


	4. My lover and my Bestfriend

**ALICE'S POV**

Without even thinking, I kissed him back. I felt electricity waves ran down my spine. I can't feel anything but his lips and his touch. Though i felt something is wrong... I can feel it, but i can't just have a good point at it. I pulled away to the kiss. He's eyes were glittering in the moonlight. He's beautiful. How can i let my guard down? We both smiled when we caught each others eyes.

"Jasper..." i moaned. "Yes? What is it Alice?" he said while taking my hand. "I want to go home now..." he completely agreed. He asked me if i wanted a ride... Who can refuse, right? We walked towards the parking lot and we went to his gorgeous car... It's as beautiful as hell! A Carrera GT! It's my dream car... I loved it!

"Uhhmmm... So, are you going to stay here in Forks?" i asked him. I felt a sudden radiation of happiness. He nodded. "I'm going to move in Forks High School where my sister is studying... By the way, from what school are you?" he said. YES! He's in the same school as mine. "Uhhmmm... I'm also studying in Forks High School. It's a very great place... Though for a beautiful person like you... You should prepare yourself from fangirls! Seriously, you should put a mask on. You'll get killed! They're pretty much devoted on beautiful people. They'll stalk you if possible..." i said. He let out a big and unstoppable laugh. I can't help but laugh as well. I instructed him to our house. It's really nice to know him in just a snap of a finger. Everything happened so fast. Really, really fast!

He dropped me off in our house... "So... This is goodbye then." i said while looking down on the cement floor. He held my hand and kissed it with his soft, cold lips. He is an angel. "This is not goodbye you silly girl. I'll meet you in school, okay." he said. He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. He's so sweet! Such a gentleman.

He left after 5 minutes. I ran over to the house and screamed as i could! HELL! Is this reality? I finally got my first ever kiss! And it's from the boy i always dreamed of!

I put myself to sleep and tried to comprehend my dreams to reality...

* * *

**[a/n: i'm so sorry this is short... but i'll just update sooner or later. i'm really busy. so i apologize!]**


End file.
